Xell A New Begining
by Zoepops
Summary: Xell- a new mutant, trained all her life, recently came into the x-men’s lives. After some time, and special attention from Remy, she learns to live without constant orders. Rated R for later content.


1983 Washington D.C. Department of Defense- under ground.  
  
'Here I am again,' she thought, 'working late. -Sigh- Oh well it's not like I have any thing better to do like go home to a husband or boyfriend or well social life for that matter. And it's not like I don't try to have a social life or any thing, I'm just not a people person. So it's either work late playing nurse maid or go home to a empty house to eat cold raviolis from a can with only a cat to keep me company, I'd probably even end up watching some lame old movie on broadcast television...- sheesh- I don't even get cable or satellite!! Darlen my girl, you need to trade in this boring life in for a life with some piazzas.'  
Darlen was sitting behind a small computer screen that was displaying the latest status of the project "XELL", a top secret project started 5 years ago. Moving the curser over to the print button she printed the results.  
One would never have considered Dr. Darlen Springs any great beauty, what with her small eyes, thick square glasses, and thin pale lips. That's not to say she was ugly. She did have a nice shaped petite body, beautiful pale skin, and golden blond hair that if styled (or combed) would make her look fairly attractive. She wore the standard scientist wardrobe; black pants, and a grey turtle neck all under a long white lab coat. Her beautiful hair was put up in a messy bun.  
The printer whirled and beeped as a sign it had finished its task. Walking over she ripped off the freshly printed paper giving it another look threw. She was so involved in the contents she never noticed the dark figure walking up behind her, until a shadow blocked her light. Spinning around she let out a startled gasp.  
"Oh Dr.Phillmore, it's just you!" She said in relief clasping her small hand to her heart, "I didn't hear you come in, I..." she trailed off, suddenly becoming very self-conscious. "I -um- was just reading the -a- l- latest states on -um-project "XELL." She rambled on "I was just going to have the -um- results sent to your -a-office in the mor-morning. You didn't have to come all the way down here for them, really. I was going to send them to yo-"  
"Well it's a good thing I'm here now, isn't." Dr. Nathan Phillmore cut in with his deep silky voice.  
Dr. Nathan Phillmore was the head of the project "XELL". He was a tall man, towering nearly 6'5 that made Darlens height of 5'1 seem even more dwarfish then it already was. His hair was black, and was slicked back. The black hair was a striking contrast to his cold blue eyes. He was what one would call beautiful. Darlen had always found his presents a bit breathe taking but he still managed to give her the creeps.  
"So, how's our little experiment doing?" he asked  
"Ummm, well the patient -um- seems to be going threw the final stages of the bounding. But sense we have never had a -aaa- patient survive this long, we -a- don't really know what's going to happen to her yet. We could still lose her."  
"And what about the symbiont?"  
"Well the symbiont -a- dose seem to be subsiding, which should, be a good sign. But, really it's still too early to tell..." Darlen trails off. "Um... sir? To tell you the truth I believe that this will be our first successful bonding."  
"Oh really, what makes you say that Dr...?"  
"Spring, I'm -a- my-my name is Dr. Spring, sir. And I believe that this will be our first successful attempt because -um-... Okay sir, if you look at our past attempts at bonding, you'll see that they all failed because of the unusually large amounts of the hormone Rage that the symbiont produces. This hormone would always over whelm the subject because they could not control the output. There for they would either die from overdose or the symbiont would take over their mind causing them to become highly violent and uncontrollable forcing us to have to destroy them."  
"Yes, I have read the reports Dr. Spring. Why is this one any different?"  
"Well," Darlen said "I was just getting to that sir. So all of our other hosts were unable to accommodate the high Rage levels, because they could not control the symbiont. And as I'm sure you know when the symbiont is not in a host we control it by using a Electro Magnetic Particle Isolator, or E.M.P.I for short. The E.M.P.I, allows us to take the natural magnetic particles found in the symbiont and manipulated them threw a electrical current, there for controlling and isolating the -"  
"Get on with it!" Dr Phillmore cut in becoming annoyed with all her ramblings and never getting to the point.  
"Sorry. Well since 'XELL's' abilities are very similar to that of the E.M.P.I, she should be able to use the same concept to control the symbiont."  
"Then why Dr. Spring isn't it?"  
"Well, I don't know. Maybe the shock of the bonding process has yet to wear off; I mean she is the youngest patient we've ever used. Or maybe she is; I mean the symbiont is subsiding even though her own personal condition isn't improving. Or it could simply be that she doesn't know how to, but I'm sure she could be taught."  
"Well then Dr. Spring I suggest you get to work on educating it. We've put far too much money in to this project to have it die on us"  
"With all due respect sir if you're so concerned for her well being, why sir did you insist on performing such as risky procedure as bonding is on her?"  
Seeming annoyed with her question Nathan Phillmore curtly replies, "Simple Dr. Spring. If we are successful and it dose survive, it will become one of the most powerful beings in existence. And WE, Dr. Springs would control it."  
With that last statement he turns and leaves a stunned and bewildered Dr. Spring to soak up and comprehend what that would mean.  
  
End of Part 1  
  
explanation time- kay so, I made up the part that there is a hormone called Rage because I suck at thinking up scientific names. 


End file.
